Run Away Bride
by thedreamofanangel
Summary: Bulma doesn't show up for her own wedding! Why and what will Vegeta do? Read to find out RR! NEW CHAPTER 1 REWRITE! Oh and btw Reviews get you teasers from the next chapter! CHAPTERS 4-6 HAVE NOT BEEN REWRITTEN AS OF 8-2-12. ONLY 1-3 AND THEY HAVE BEEN OVERHAULED SO MAKE SURE TO REVISIT THEM! AND PLEAS REVIEW :
1. In the Beginning

Run Away Bride

Chapter 1: In the beginning

A/N: Well I still wasn't happy with it…so here goes. Hopefully for the last time!

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters belong to the owner..NO copy right infringement is intended.

Bulma stood fidgeting in front of a long mirror in a beautiful white gown. She felt like a beautiful woman in the gown. She could remember the times when she tried to change the color of her hair to try to better fit in only to fail epically, but with time she had come to realize the her beauty was in the original look she had. The blue of her hair had served her well, men had always been drawn to her first, seeking her out over the average blonde and brunettes, she called herself a bluenette.

The dress was perfect; it was strapless with a sweet heart neck line and embroidered with diamonds and rubies as was tradition on Vegesi. She had insisted on making Vegeta feel like the prince he was on their wedding day. It fit her all the way to her waist and then flared out slightly giving the dress a mermaid look. The train was approximately four foot long and embroidered to match the bodice of the dress. An attendant came and placed a beautiful custom made diamond and ruby tiara on Bulma's, and then added the comb that held the veil.

As she stood there all the thoughts of the coming days were flooding her head. She should have been stressed, what with all a bride traditionally has to do. However, she hired a wedding planner. David had taken care of everything from the, place settings to the fact that the flower girl was sick and the ring boy was afraid of her! All Bulma needed to tend to was buying Vegeta's ring. _"I sure hope he didn't forget to go buy my ring."_ Bulma thought to herself.

With her final fitting finished, she paid the remaining balance on her perfect dress and asked that it be couriered to her house and only released to Bunny Briefs, her mother. The attendant scurried off to make the necessary arrangements and Bulma went into the lush changing room to get out of her dress and back into her street clothes.

Bulma sauntered out of the high end bridal shop towards her favorite car it was a candy apple red Audi R8. She gracefully got into the amazing sports car and headed to the church to speak with the wedding planner about the different aspects of a multi planetary wedding and to make sure everything looked just like she had always dreamed.

The wedding was going to take place in a beautiful church on the outskirts of town. It was large and grand, just like the ceremony area would be on Vegesi. When you walked in the first thing you noticed were the stained glass windows lining the walls all the way up to the most beautiful window behind an alter. The tricky part of having a wedding for two different planets, and not to mention that the man you were marrying was the prince of said planet, was making sure to fit both cultures in seamlessly.

Bulma walked into the church and stood for several minutes, trying to take it all in. David had adorned the massive altar with a cloth depicting the royal seal of Vegesi in Rubies and Onyx. There were white and red roses arranged on black glass pedestals lining the pews. Also in Vegesian tradition there were candles everywhere.

"David!" Bulma called into the church. A few minutes later he appeared from a hidden door to the left of the altar.

"Bulma, my beautiful bride, how are you this evening?" David cooed

"I'm great. David…this is…amazing."

"Yes, it really was a test to make sure both cultures were adequately represented. Then I've had to deal with the royal parents hassling me every few hours about one more detail they forgot about, and why couldn't the wedding just take place there." He smiled

"Yeah, they can be a trip."

"So this is what I've got. How do you feel about it?"

"It' perfect. Really, really perfect."

"Good, now go get ready you have a rehearsal dinner to look stunning for!" David admonished.

"See you."

Bulma walked out of the church and made her way back home. The short drive gave Bulma a minute to reminisce about the way Vegeta proposed…

FlashBack:

_Flash back_

_"Vegeta you are so horrible. This is what I've been talking about! You don't have any right to just go around beating people when they do something you don't like! That waiter was just trying to earn a tip, so why was it necessary to make a scene?"_

_"Because you are MINE!" Vegeta growled and the air around him began to sizzle with power_

"_Do not ruin my car!" Bulma seethed_

_"I see very clearly how things are done on this planet. There is no respect for a man's property and I will not allow some other man to hit on you with me around! What I don't understand is how you can be so angry with me, the prince of ALL saiyans, for protecting your honor?" Vegeta finished with a humph._

_"First of all, this is a whole new world baby and I AM NOT your property! Secondly, Vegeta you need to learn to be civilized you aren't on Vegesi anymore. We aren't royalty here, and you will be arrested…well they will try to arrest you anyway and it won't look good on us in the future. I need you to be more reasonable. Please" Bulma pleaded her case very skillfully to Vegeta._

_"Whatever. Here take this; it will hopefully deter those ingrates."_

_Vegeta tossed her a small black box as they pulled up into the driveway._

_"What's this?" Bulma asked confused_

_"Open it." Vegeta answered curtly._

_Bulma opened the box and there was a 3 carat onxy and white gold band. The setting was a 3 carat diamond surrounded by small rubies. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever been given. Bulma almost cried until Vegeta had to open up his big huge mouth._

_"Oh... Kami dry it up it only an engagement ring. From what I understand that's what earthlings do to signify that a woman is taken to be married." _

_Bulma knew that was Vegeta's way of being sensitive and slipped the ring on her finger, knowing he wouldn't do it for her._

_"I Love you too Vegeta"_

_"Humph"_

_End Flash Back_

When Bulma finally made it home, she quickly stripped her clothes and made her way into the giant bathroom. She turned the hot water on and let a thick layer of steam coat the room. The sensation of the water running over her muscles relaxed her and she began to hum the song they would have to sing at the wedding, another Vegesi tradition although she wasn't as thrilled with this one as she was the rubies all over her dress. Bulma found herself drifting off to a place of complete relaxation until two arms circled around her.

"Agggghhh" Bulma screeched and began to struggle

"Settle down Woman!" Vegeta purred in her ear

Hearing his voice caused Bulma to immediately stop fighting and lean back into her fiancé.

"How was your day?" She asked him coyly while subtly rubbing her body against his

"Hmmm...It was acceptable." Vegeta murmured while peppering her neck with rough kisses. He moved his hands simultaneously up and down. His left hand massaging her breast with a frenzy, while his right hand made its way down to the apex of her thighs. He worked his fingers in between her tightly closed legs and began his search.

"Vegeta… We can't…aren't supposed to until after." Bulma protested weakly

"We can…stupid Earth tradition…" Vegeta growled and attacked her body more fervently

"Ohhhhhh" Bulma managed when Vegeta found her clit and began to warm his fingers with is KI. He massaged her until her legs were shaking and her mind was reeling with all the possibilities to come.

"Yes, like that woman." Vegeta instructed and began to push his weight on her back causing her to bend over. He continued to touch her as he lined himself up and thrust into her. Bulma stretched her arms out in front of her to steady herself against the wall and Vegeta moved his hands to her hips. The two moved in perfect unison, Vegeta setting a grueling pace and Bulma meeting him thrust for thrust. All too soon Bulma felt herself falling over the edge of an abyss, swirling down into the darkness and then thrust into the perfectly complete white light of an amazing orgasm. Vegeta thrust into her a few more times then released himself into her and the two stand shaking and panting with hot water running down their bodies.

"Hmmm…Hello to you to" Bulma teased and was rewarded with a swat to her ass.

"Yes, Hello Woman." Vegeta said as gruffly as ever. "Now get dressed or we will be late."

"Yes dear." Bulma mumbled under her breath

"I like that you are coming around to my way of thinking." Vegeta responded

Damn super hearing!


	2. The Rehearsal Dinner A Huge Mistake

Run Away Bride

Chapter 2: The Rehearsal Dinner. A Huge Mistake

A/N: Hey thanks for the review! I really appreciate it. Oh... Vegetsi is not destroyed and Vegeta's parents are still alive Goku and Vegeta still don't really get along but they tolerate one another. Chi-Chi and Goku aren't married yet. And what else? Oh... Sorry about not having a disclaimer. I don't own any of the db/z/gt characters or the song by Sara Evans. R/R and enjoy!

Bulma walked out of the shower to find empty containers of food lying around. They were on their way to dinner and he had to eat everything in the house before he went. Shaking her head Bulma proceeded to get dressed. First she put on her makeup, which wasn't too much, just some consealor to cover up her horrendous zit, some eyeliner, blush, and mascara. Bulma chose an off white dress and a pair of standard off white pumps. She also chose to wear the diamond necklace her dad had given her for her birthday. Bulma walked to her full length mirror to check out her look for the evening and decided that she needed a pair of earrings. The first ones she picked up were the ones Yamcha had bought her for Christmas two years ago. Bulma held them in her hand and grew furious. Catching Yamcha cheating on her was one of the lowest points in her life.

_Flash Back:_

_ "Yamcha…I'm home." Bulma called into the house, but didn't get a response. Shrugging her jacket off she finally heard to dull music coming from their room. Smiling to herself, thinking that he had remembered their anniversary after all, She made her way upstairs and opened the door to their bedroom. _

_ "Shit!" Yamcha exclaimed as he tried futilely to cover his naked body mid thrust into a busty blonde that was poised doggy style on their bed and performing oral sex on a brunette. Bulma stood there, half way into her room staring at the sight before her._

_ "Surely you don't need another one, Yamcha." The brunette whinned_

_ "No..Shut up!" Yamcha growled and struggled to stand up while wrapping the sheet around himself_

_ "Bulma, baby, listen. This isn't what it looks like!" Yamcha excused. With his words Bulma snapped out of whatever state of shock she was in and began to laugh_

_ "Not what it looks like?" She laughed even harder and Yamcha visibly relaxed. _

_ "Yeah baby, it really is kinda funny." He laughed to and began to run his hands through his hair. _

_ "FUNNY!" Pissed Bulma finally made her appearance. "If this isn't what it looks like then what is it? I just walked in on you in the act of having some fucked up threesome ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Bulma began. "You know what, just tell me. How long has this been happening? You owe it to me to tell me the truth Yamcha!" She seethed out of breath_

_ "Since our first date." _

_ "Excuse me?" Bulma asked dumbfounded_

_ "I fucked another girl right after I dropped you off."_

_ "Five years? You have been cheating on me for five years! Is there anything else I should know?" _

_ "Yes. I have a son." Yamcha stated mater of factly. "But I told that bitch that she was a onetime gig and to get the hell away from me because I was in a relationship!" he tried to reason. _

_ "You did what?! That has to be the most awful thing I have ever heard." _

_ "Babe, let's just talk about this."_

_ "NO! I want you out! In less than 2 hours I want you and that trash up there out!" Bulma shouted_

_ "I don't want to lose you"_

_ "Too late!" _

_End Flash Back_

Not one to be foolish Bulma left their apartment and went straight to her doctor to be tested for any and everything she may have contracted from her former man whore boyfriend. The next thing she did was contact her private investigator and have him locate all the women Yamcha had been with and find out just how many children he had running around unsupported. Two hours later she pulled up back at her apartment knowing he had been with at least 100 different women and had no less than 4 children who were father less. She had the money left in Yamaha's rather significant savings and checking accounts transferred to the investigator to be dispersed evenly among the mother's of his children. All those women and the ones he had gotten pregnant and left in the cold! He was so horrible! She wished he was dead. Bulma went into the bathroom and threw the diamonds in the toilet. "I hate you Yamcha!" Then she flushed them. Bulma wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself. She straightened up and walked out the door to her car where Vegeta was waiting.

"Damn Bulma I wish she would hurry the hell up! I'm starving"

"Why would you be starving Vegeta since you ate EVERYTHING in the house?" "Because I am prince of all saiyans and I need my nourishment"

"Whatever let's just get on with this"

Bulma and Vegeta were the last to arrive for the rehearsal. They pulled up to the church and walked up the step to be assaulted by both friends and family pulling them apart to the designated areas.

"Welcome" The priest called out "Let us begin the evening with a prayer and then we will walk through the processional, ceremony and exit." He kept his prayer short and light and then he walked everyone through the whole ceremony. Vegeta and his Groomsmen, Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Master Roshi, were to stand at the front of the church to the right of the altar and priest. Ashton, the flower girl, (if she were feeling better) would walk up the aisle followed by the ring bearer and would stand by Goku. Bulma's bridesmaids would enter to their own processional song with Chi-Chi first. Then Aria, Videl and Chelsy would enter. Following that the bridal march would begin and Bulma would begin to walk down the aisle with her father as is American tradition, but in Saiyan tradition the King would walk the bride down the aisle. So instead of just Mr. Briefs giving Bulma to Vegeta, King Vegeta would join him. The priest ran them through their vows, the ring exchange, the kiss, and then the exit. The exit was the trickiest part to navigate. Generally the bride and groom exit the building first but in Saiyan tradition the bride and groom were not allowed to walk out before higher ranked individuals. So first to exit would be King and Queen of Vegetsi, then Bulma and Vegeta, followed by Goku and Chi-Chi, Krillin and 18, Gohan and Videl, Master Roshi and Chelsy. The ring bearer and flower girl would join their parents and everyone would exit. After they made sure everything was in order they proceeded to an Italian restaurant, to eat. Bulma, Vegeta, King Vegeta and Queen Rasha pulled into the parking lot. They went in to find the table their reserved table. Bulma asked the hostess to direct the remainder of their party to the table. After several minutes the rest of the party arrived and everyone began to order drinks. A few rounds of drinks and casual conversation later they placed their order.

King Vegeta and his son were arguing over the proper amount of food and how they would like it to be served when a much unexpected guest arrived. Yamcha arrogantly strutted in and asked for a chair. When the polite waitress brought him one he sat at the table directly across from Bulma. Bulma's eyes widened and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

Then suddenly Bunnie spoke up, totally out of character, and proceeded to tear Yamcha apart. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE? You have absolutely no business here. I demand you leave at once. Bulma deserves to have the best wedding possible. I will not have you ruining it for her!"

"Now Bunnie dear, please calm down. We don't want to cause a scene in this fine restaurant." Said Mr. Briefs.

"Yes Bunnie dear, you wouldn't want anything BAD to happen now would you?" Yamcha responded with a menacing tone.

"If you know what is good for you Yam-head you will excuse your sorry excuse for a human being self from this table immediately!"

Yamcha glared at Vegeta daringly and said

"Is that a threat Veggie? You should really learn to control that temper. It would be so sad if you lost something you loved because of it."

With that Yamcha paid the waitress for his drink and left the table. Everyone watched for Bulma's reaction. She just took her food from the waitress, smiled and began to eat.


	3. Wedding Bells, or NOT!

Run Away Bride

Chapter 3: Wedding Bells, or NOT!

A/N: So here is Chapter 3 totally revised.

The silence around the table was thick until Vegeta's cell phone rang.

"Speak!" Vegeta barked "Fine. 20 minutes at best." Vegeta finished his conversation by snapping his phone shut.

"That was Morpheus, the owner of "MASENKO", calling to see what time to expect us."

"You guys go ahead. We're going out later too." Bulma offered

"Fine woman but keep an eye out. I didn't care for Yamcha's ki."

Vegeta signaled for the waitress to come to the table, handed her an obscene amount of cash and walked out of the restaurant closely followed by Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Master Roshi, Mr. Briefs and even King Vegeta, who was all too anxious to find out what this " bachelor party" stuff was about!

"Bulma, dear, we don't have to do this." Bunnie offered

"Yes we do." Queen Rasha admonished

"Bulma, has a history with that man and I'm worried he's upset her." Bunnie attempted to reason

"Yes, well as the future Queen of Vegetsi Bulma must learn to deal with adversity first hand.

"I'm fine mom, really" Bulma offered to help quell the growing tension.

"Ok so let's go change." Aria squealed.

It was time for Bulma's fun. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Aria, Videl, Chelsy and Bunnie , who refused to just stay home while her hubby was out having fun, went into the restroom, changed into more party appropriate attire, which also meant that Bulma had to wear a veil and tiara with "Bride" written on it in rhinestones and headed out for "Aphrodite". Aphrodite was the hottest club in town; which also had the reputation of having the best male strippers in a 1,000 mile radius. It had everything, liquor, the band, that played with black light paints so when you hit the drums paint went everywhere, VIP areas…As much as you could ask out of a place like this.

Chi-Chi started everything with a toast. "To Bulma, may you always be fun, beautiful and just as wild as you are gonna be tonight!" All the girls tipped up their tequila shots and began to party. Bulma had made her mind up to get as drunk as possible before going home; Vegeta would be at a hotel with the guys so he wouldn't know. They started with good ole' Hose' and drank and drank. Lots of strippers came their way because Bulma was giving out 50 dollar bills and they all wanted that tip! Chelsy was the designated and decided that wasn't any fun so she called a cab service and told them where to be and when. She then began to follow suite with the other girls.

While Bulma was getting plastered Vegeta was taking it easy. Lounging around the VIP area with as many delectable women as they guys could muster up . King Vegeta was coozied up to a fiery redhead named Celeste and she was working him like a puppeteer. Much to his party of groom's men's dismay Vegeta knew that he didn't want to hear Bulma's howling if he were to show up with a hangover. Not that this was the day to remember like the celebration on Vegesi would be. He hadn't told her yet, but he planned to take her, and all their friends, to Vegesi after they returned from honeymoon to have a traditional Sayian party to solidify her role as future Queen. But the rest of the guys weren't worried. They were having a good old time. Hey, half naked women, boos, good music who could ask for more? Around two o'clock Vegeta decided to tell the guys to call it a night and they went back to the hotel and passed out.

Next Morning

A loud knock at the door woke Chelsy up with a startle. She went to the door to see who it was and hopefully give them a firm tongue lashing for interrupting the sleep she needed so badly. She reached the door and stood up on her tip toes to look out of the peep hole. _"King Vegeta, what could he want this early in the morning?"_ She opened the door and the King quietly informed her that they had to be woken up immediately because they were running over 2 hours late. Chelsy thanked the King and ran through the house waking up the girls. Bulma was the hardest to get up, which was understandable since she was the most drunk.

"Bulma…You have to get up!" Chelsy whisper pleaded

"Go away."

"Pleas B! You are going to be late for your own wedding."

"K…"

"B! GET UP!" Chi-chi shouted and Bulma sat straight up and before grabbing her head because a throbbing head ache hit her.

" OH... why did you guys let me drink so much? I can't have a hangover on my wedding day."

Chi - Chi the most irritable morning person answered.

"If you weren't so damn stubborn and insist on keep drinking when we told you to quit you wouldn't have a hangover!"

"Girls, do you think you could go to the hotel and get dressed with the guys?" Bulma asked quietly

"Why Bulma dear?" asked Bunnie

"Well I just wanted to surprise you when you see me at the church in my dress and everything." Bulma lied smoothly to her closest friends, mother and mother-in-law.

As soon as everyone was gone Bulma proceeded to get into the shower and wash off the smell of male cologne, smoke and liquor. She stood there letting the hot water work down her body for so long the water eventually turned cold. Stepping out of the shower she donned her soft white robe and began to dry her hair meticulously. When she was finished she began to curl it in ringlets, like the pictures Queen Rasha had shown her and then loop it around on her head to resemble the look of so many Sayian brides before her. Then she sat down to do her makeup. She wasn't really paying attention to it though because she was too lost in her thoughts. _"Are you absolutely sure Bulma? I mean you could just leave and no one would know for hours. No! You LOVE Vegeta, don't you? ..."_ Bulma was so into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the back door open and shut. She continued to prepare herself for her wedding as a shady figure crept up to her bathroom.

Meanwhile the girls had arrived at the hotel and were getting dressed with the guys. Each member of the party was trying hard not to ask about the night before but it had gotten too hard for Chi-chi to bear.

"Come on what did you guys do last night? We won't tell Bulma, please tell!"

"No Chi-Chi! It's sacred!" Goku answered defiantly from the adjoin room

"Just a little something? I'll tell you…" She bargained

"We were home by two in the morning!"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"It's all you get. Now your turn."

"We weren't home by two in the morning." She answered slyly while intentionally walking by the open door with her robe open a little too much.

When everyone was dressed and ready to go the groom and groomsmen got into their vehicles and the bridesmaids got into theirs to ride to the church.

"Do you think she is ok?" Videl asked softly

"I don't know." Each of the girls answered

"Should we go pick her up?"Aria asked

"Yeah, let her ride in the limo with us!" Bunnie responded

"Driver," Chelsy called "Could you take us to Capsule Corp.?"  
"Yes Ma'am." He answered and smoothly turned the car around.

When they pulled up Bulma's car wasn't parked outside.

"Call her." Queen Rasha said before anyone could get upset. Videl picked up the in car phone and dialed Bulma's number after a few seconds it went straight to voice mail.

"No answer." She said solemnly

"She's probably at the church by now" Bunnie said. "Let's get to the church"

When they arrived at the church Bulma's car wasn't there and everyone guessed she was running a little late. The entire congregation of guest had arrived and were being seated on time. Vegeta and the groomsmen took their places. And thus began Vegeta's wait. The music played and played, still no sign of Bulma. Vegeta began to worry and get angry at the same time.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Vegeta had waited over two hours for Bulma to show up but she never did. Now it was time for him to make the announcement that the wedding would be canceled. Vegeta made a move to stand in front of everyone to make the announcement, but his father stood and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I've got it." He said and Vegeta nodded, turned and left out of the hidden side door.  
When all of the guest finally left, all of the family and friends sat around the church feeling lost. They were blowing Bulma's phone up and her father was working on tracking her car. Everyone else sat around the church talking for several minutes before Vegeta jumped up like someone had kicked him.

"I can't sense Bulma's ki in the city!"

A/n: Hey I wanted to thank everyone who has visited this story today! (8-2-12) And I would like to remind you that I LOVE reviews and it also lets me know what you like an don't like!


	4. Something is wrong!

**Run Away Bride**

**Chapter 4: Something is wrong!**

**A/N: Hey so I know chapter 3 wasn't changed very much, but I felt that if I did too much with that chapter then the entire story may just get out of hand. I'm currently adding some details and fixing the format, as well as some grammar and spelling errors. I am in NO way trying to say that this story is going to be perfect. I would also like to put it out there that I'm looking for a Beta for the sequel, I have a Beta I use for my other fics, but they aren't this anime and so I feel that someone who likes DBZ should be the one to help me out with it. If you are interested PM me or put it in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this! I don't own any characters from db/z/gt blah... blah... blah...**

After Bulma's no show, everyone went into panic mode. They formed a plan to all split up and search for her. Vegeta decided to search the area surrounding the city. While the others combed through Tokyo searching for Bulma. The hours came and went with no sign of Bulma. Vegeta thought maybe all of the panicking was the reason that he couldn't locate Bulma's ki. His senses were completely thrown by all of the drama that was taking place. Vegeta finally decided to take charge of the situation.

"Hey! Everyone just calm down! I am sick of hearing all you weaklings wine. Bunnie, you and Mr. Briefs go to the police station and report a missing person. The rest of you go back to capsule corps and stay there. Chi-Chi, 18, Videl, and Chelsy you will prepare some food. Oh... and Mr. Briefs, I need you to prepare a ship just in case she is off the planet."

The gang knew not to cross Vegeta at the moment so they did just as they were directed. Vegeta uncapsuled his favorite motorcycle.

Curiosity got the best of Krillin "Vegeta where are you going?"

Vegeta bit back at Krillin even though his question was innocent enough

" That is none of your or anyone else's business baldy. My whereabouts will not be discussed. King Vegeta, Mother you will go back to your ship and stay there. Have your servants watch every ship that leaves the docking bay, I have a feeling she isn't on earth anymore."

Vegeta mounted his motorcycle and drove.

He drove and drove. He was so lost in thought he didn't' even realize where he was going.

"I know Bulma loves me. And she knows I love her. Wait did I just say what I think I said? I knew it but never told her that. Does she know I love her? Is she ok?" Vegeta snapped out of it, he had just arrived at her favorite place.

The ocean. Her eyes always reminded him of the deep blue of the ocean. She'd look very beautiful standing in front of it. Vegeta just sat there and watched the ocean for hours. He didn't move until the sun had set and stars were starting to come out. Vegeta tried one more time to locate Bulma's ki but was as unsuccessful as the first 100 times. So with a heavy heart he got back onto his motorcycle, pulled out his cell phone and contacted his parents to come to cc where he would be in no less than thirty minutes. When Vegeta arrived at CC, he decided to go to his and Bulma's apartment before meeting up with everyone else. Upon entering he caught a smell, not Bulma's or anyone else's that was supposed to be there. He followed it up the stairs and into the bathroom. There was a struggle there! Make-up and hair things were everywhere. But who was there? He couldn't place the scent although it was familiar. He rushed down the stairs and into the main CC house.

"Kidnapped! She was kidnapped" Vegeta shouted at the gang

"Who kidnapped her?" King Vegeta questioned

"I'm not sure, Mr. Briefs can you access the security tapes from here?

"Why yes my dear boy, just give me a second"

The gang sat and watched the tapes as Bulma was carried out of the apartment by a shadowy figured man. Vegeta rushed back to the apartment to look for any clues that may have been left behind. He found a ransom note. Vegeta took it back to the CC main house and read it.

"Vegeta, I guess you'll have to learn your lesson the hard way. You cannot have what is mine. Bulma will love me again. If you follow us I will KILL her. She will be mine in ways you could not have her. I will take her where she will forget all of you. Have Mr. Briefs transfer what Bulma is worth to him into my account. The account number is 104879531101 at the National Bank of Tokyo. No, the money is not to get her back but to keep her safe and to give us something to live comfortably on.

YAMCHA


	5. Operation Rescue

Run Away Bride

Ch 5: Operation Rescue

A/N: Ok so here is the Chapter 5 edited version. I hope some of the issues are being resolved. From this point on the story may take on some new dynamic but I'm not sure yet. I'm just doing it as it comes. As always Read and Review, oh and one more note, I am planning to do a sequel for this story. It will be called Run Away Life. It's going to be about being the new princess of Vegesi and all the crap that comes with it, you know assassination attempts etc. So what I need from you guys is ideas!! I want some of my faithful readers to really have some input.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!!!

When the gang finished the letter they all sat in shock for several minutes. Then Vegeta spoke with the voice of a true prince of Vegesi. His tone left no room for anyone in the room to interrupt.

"I have to go find Bulma. I will go alone. Mr. Briefs, I need you to prepare a ship. I will need it to be fully stocked with food and clothes for Bulma and myself, medical equipment, capsules, space suits, and whatever else you may want to install. I have to have it by tomorrow morning. Father, gather your ten most elite soldiers and council men. I need help locating Bulma and planning strategy. Any questions?"

Mr. Briefs spoke up. "My boy you will also need a cappuccino machine!" The still quiet room broke out into an uneasy laughter at the thought of anyone needing a cappuccino while in space, searching for their mate.

While Mr. Briefs and King Vegeta went about their tasks, Vegeta left quietly. His Next destination was Corrin's Tower. It took Vegeta several hours to fly from CC to the base of Corrin's Tower and then he had a straight up flight for another while. The time alone in the quiet left Vegeta with his thoughts of revenge and pain for Yamcha.

"_I'm going to kill Yamcha. I am going to tear him into little shreds. He took MY BULMA, MY WIFE, MINE! I am prince of all Saiyans heir to the throne of Vegesi. Does he know who he is dealing with? HE WILL PAY!"_

Vegeta finally reached the landing of Corrin's tower; he lowered his speed and gracefully landed on the platform.

"Corrin, I'm going on a journey. I need as many senzu beans as you can spare, IMMEDIATLEY!"

"Vegeta, you will not come to my home and demand anything!"

"You will give me the beans."

"Why should I?"

"Because, Bulma was stolen from me and I intend to get her back."

"Fine, I only have fifteen beans."

"Don't feed me that crap Corrin. I know you have more than that. I have no idea how long I will be gone or what I will encounter. I need all the beans you have!"

"Okay, Okay Vegeta don't get your panties in a wad. Give me three hours and I'll be back."

"Fine"

Corrin left Vegeta to sit and meditate while he went on a little journey of his own.

"Dende."

"Oh, hi Corrin. What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me whether or not Bulma was taken off the planet?"

"Sure, just a second."

Dende concentrated hard trying to locate Bulma. After several minutes Dende spoke.

"Yes, Bulma was taken. But by whom I'm not sure. Where is Vegeta?"

"He is down at my tower waiting for me to bring back senzu beans."

"But they are at your tower."

"Yes, but before I gave them to him I had to see if he was telling the truth."

"Right, Well it seems he was. You should go back to him"

"Nah, I'll leave him to meditate for a while. Until then how bout we eat?"

"Great."

Although Vegeta was in deep concentration he could sense the time, two hours and 57 minutes..., two hours and 58 minutes..., two hours and 59 minutes... THREE HOURS. And just as promised Corrin was back holding two bags of senzu beans.

"Here you go Vegeta. I hope it is enough."

"They should be sufficient"

"You're welcome Vegeta"

With that Vegeta was off.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corps Mr. Briefs had, Goku, Krillin and Gohan extremely busy with Vegeta's ship. Bunnie was slaving over a hot stove trying to cook a meal to satisfy three very hungry saiyans. King Vegeta had established a connection with Bardock back at Vegesi. He had gathered Nappa, the commander of Vegesi's naval forces, Stratmond, commander of the air force, Radditz, commander of armed forces, Turles and Brolly Vegesi's most respected warriors. The men met in a sound proof room at the back of CC.

Vegeta arrived several minutes later. Everything was going to plan. Vegeta walked in CC and Bunnie automatically approached him.

"Oh. Vegeta dinner is almost ready will you be eating with the rest of us?"

"No I'll be eating alone."

He walked right past Bunnie and into his meeting. King Vegeta had the usual scowl.

"What kept you?"

"Business"

"Well on with the meeting, NOW!"

Bardock spoke first. "We've spoken to Mr. Briefs and it seems that he is right on track with the navigational systems we would have used. I have taken the liberty of tracking all the ships that left Earth around the time of Bulma's kidnapping. We found three ships that may be the ones Bulma is on and are tracking all three."

"Good, Nappa, Stratmond, Radditz, what do you think."

Radditz, the eldest spoke "We have discussed the situation and we first of all respect your decisions but are curious why a mere human woman means so much to you. You could have any woman on Vegesi and have true blood, strong offspring."

"First off, I do not need your guidance for who to mate with, and second off Kakarrot's kid is more powerful than even Turles and Brolly combined so don't give that crap. What do you think of how to monitor the movements of all ships?"

"Well until you are close enough in space and can trace Bulma's Ki we suggest that Air force ships be sent out to monitor various spots."

"Good, do it. Turles, Brolly I will need you at my disposal at any moment. Keep near ships and keep your ships ready for departure in case I require your assistance! Father, go back to Vegesi have soldiers monitor the planet in case that retard tries to take her there."

"Don't be ridiculous Vegeta, that human isn't that stupid. To take her there would be to add insult to injury and we saiyans aren't to be trifled with."

"Look, you don't know this idiot. He will try if he thinks it will help him. If she is there at any point I expect YOU to find her and notify me immediately!!" Vegeta growled and stormed out of the room.

Everyone but King Vegeta Bowed with their hand fisted over their heart as Vegeta left.


	6. Trip in the Making

Run Away Bride

Ch 6 : Trip in the Making

A/N : Ok so 2 chapters done in one day!! Awesome!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the db/z/gt characters. But I do own the story line and the new characters.

Morning came slowly for Vegeta. He didn't sleep. He sat in the room he shared with Bulma and meditated, inhaling and exhaling her scent trying to ingrain it in his very soul. When Mr. Briefs finally informed Vegeta that the ship was ready,he made his way to the ship. He buckled into his seatbelt and punched a few buttons and waited for the computer to commence the countdown.

" Blast of in

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

The engines began to roar and the capsule began to shake...

5...

4...

3...

Vegeta pressed hard against the back of his seat...

2...

1...

............

NOTHING!!!!!!!! No more shaking and beeping, no roaring of engines, everything shut down!! Vegeta raged with anger!!

" Mr. Briefs, you had better fix this hunk of junk by the time I eat again or else."

Vegeta stormed off the ship and into the house to eat.

"Well, now kitty let's see what went wrong!"

Mr. Briefs proceeded to tinker on the ship for almost four hours until he finally found the problem. A small wire had been disconnected. Mr. Briefs connected the wire and went to inform Vegeta.

"Ahem, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stopped stuffing his face and scowled at Mr. Briefs.

"The ship is ready for departure now. You have clearance to take off whenever you like."

"Hmph"

After about another hour or so Vegeta finally finished eating and boarded the ship, he buckled in, punched the launch code, and prepared to take off.

"Blast off in...

10...9...8... The engines roared and the capsule began to shake again,

7...6...5...

4...

3... Vegeta pressed hard against the back of his seat again,

2...

1... BLAST OFF!!! The capsule took off.

After Vegeta's ship broke through earth's atmosphere Vegeta unbuckled, and began to train. It would be a few days until he was deep enough into space to track Bulma's ki.

Several days past and Vegeta still couldn't locate Bulma. "Damn you Yamcha!!!"

Vegeta hit the air he was pretending was Yamcha. After a while Vegeta tired and went to sleep, but his sleep was always haunted with sweet, sultry dreams of his mate.

"_Wow, Bulma you look beautiful!" Vegeta was dreaming about the way their wedding day should have gone. _

"_Thank you" _

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today ....." The rest was just blah, blah, blah to Vegeta. He was lost in Bulma's beauty. Before he knew it he was carrying Bulma into a beautiful hotel room. _

"_Go and sit on the bed Vegeta."Bulma instructed gently._

_Bulma began to do a sort of strip tease and at the same time saving her wedding dress from Vegeta's desire. When she finally had it off she was standing in front of Vegeta in a corset and panties. She slowly walked to him and devoured him in a passionate kiss,but when Vegeta opened eyes all he saw was Yamcha carrying Bulma off and laughing at him. Vegeta glowed yellow he was so angry and then he woke up. _

Vegeta sat straight up in his bed panting and sweating.

"It was so real, I could smell her. I will have you back Bulma!!" Vegeta powered up and almost made it to super sayin but passed out from exhaustion before he broke the barrier.


End file.
